


Assuage

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Assuage- to sootheAhsoka suffers an injury during a battle and has to see the medics.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 12





	Assuage

Ahsoka felt herself groan, but she couldn't hear it. Her head was ringing and her body felt like it was on fire. Vaguely, she felt herself be lifted off of the ground and placed on a stretcher. She was conscious enough to notice the ship taking off into atmo and then landing in the Venator.

She must have blacked out for a minute because the next thing she heard was Kix asking, "What happened?"

"Explosion."

She then felt the cool comfort of bacta being placed on burns. What little adrenalin that was left wore off at the lack of overwhelming pain and Ahsoka fell into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about medical things so this probably isn't the most accurate.


End file.
